A display device having a touch sensor function that is capable of not only detecting a touch position but also detecting the pressing at the touched position has been known. In the touch panel disclosed in Patent Document 1, electrodes for detecting pressing are provided in addition to the electrodes for detecting a touch position, and the pressing is detected based on electrostatic capacitances between the electrodes for detecting pressing and a ground plate opposed thereto.